


Waking Up With A Smile

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne is left behind and allergic to the hotel room. Her lovers know just how to cheer her up in the morning.</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt in round 6: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=17397359#t17397359">Ariadne has a kink for sexy stubble/light scruff coupled with nuzzling, and lucky for her, her boys are extra cuddly in the morning. Cue morning just-woke-up-nuzzling leading to morning sex.</a> Also fits the "minor illness" on my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/">hc_bingo</a> card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With A Smile

Ariadne couldn't sleep. She was congested and couldn't breathe through her nose. Her eyes were watery and no matter how much she twisted or turned, she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. It probably didn't help that they were in an old hotel that was cold and damp and probably had mold growing behind the wallpaper. This was why she _hated_ wallpaper, especially bland textured paper that looked like it belonged in a doctor's office. She didn't have any decongestants or allergy medicine, mostly because she hadn't expected to be in a dump like this in Zurich waiting for Eames and Arthur to come back from reporting on the completed job.

Well, maybe their absence was more of a problem for her sleeplessness than the congestion. The allergies were more of an annoyance, really. She planned to complain a lot when they got back, and have them grovel on their knees for forgiveness. At some point, she must have fallen asleep. She woke groggily as Eames and Arthur slid into bed with her, but they arranged themselves in a tangled heap of naked limbs and loose sleepwear, so Ariadne fell back into sleep after sniffing deeply to try to clear her sinuses.

In the morning, Arthur was all business. "Now that we're awake, let's go get breakfast and check out of here."

"Good plan," Ariadne agreed.

"And we'll get you some decongestants," Eames added.

Ariadne grinned and threw an arm around each of them for a hug. The day was looking up already. The next hotel was a pricey place, but the best part of it was that Ariadne wasn't allergic to anything in it. Between that and the decongestants, that helped her breathe again. She declared that Arthur and Eames owed her for the prior hotel, and they had to wait on her hand and foot. It was nice to have them escort her shopping in all the boutiques they hated, but they suffered through it without complaint for her sake.

Tired, she crashed early and left the men to their own devices. She didn't know when they crawled into bed with her, but sometime early the next morning she could feel stubble against her neck and bared stomach. She made a happy sleepy noise and twisted a bit in the circles of their arms. There was the soft press of lips and a swipe of a tongue dipping into her belly button as fingers danced south across her skin. At her neck, feathery kisses danced around, leading to the scrape of stubble against the tender underside of her jaw. "Sorry we left you here," Arthur murmured, his lips over her pulse point. "We'll make it up to you."

Ariadne slid her hand up along his arm and threaded it through his hair, which was soft and loose and sticking up in spots rather than lying slicked back and professional looking. She smiled and made a soft contented noise. Eames prodded her thighs apart as Arthur kissed her collarbone and let his fingertips ghost across her covered breasts. Ariadne gasped as Eames moved to lick and kiss at her folds, coming fully awake at the contact. "Oh. I like that," she murmured, shifting to spread her legs wider. She trailed her fingertips down the back of Arthur's neck as he continued to nuzzle her skin. She gasped against his mouth when he moved up to kiss her, especially when Eames pressed his fingers into her intently, his stubbled jaw scraping against the inside of her thighs. "Please," she whimpered, not entirely sure what she was asking.

 

Eames teased her relentlessly with lips and tongue, sucking her gently as he slid his fingers inside of her. Ariadne whimpered and twisted beneath his mouth, feeling his skin scrape deliciously against hers. Arthur was at her breasts, and Ariadne couldn't help but slide her hands down to envelop the length of him in her fist. She was moaning, talking incoherently at times, urging both of them on and groaning as she came. Eames kept going, pumping hard through her orgasm, her slippery walls grasping at his fingers. He sucked harder on her clit, and Ariadne nearly sobbed in pleasure. She writhed, pulling at the sheets. "I want you in my mouth," she moaned to Arthur, pushing at him so he could look at her. "Oh, God, please, please, I need it..." She came hard, crying out.

 

Arthur positioned himself over her so that she could take him comfortably into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the length of him, across the weeping slit. Her hands were at his waist, sliding down to caress his rear. As Eames sucked on her clit again, fingers curling inside of her, Ariadne gasped and sucked hard on Arthur. He groaned, head thrown back. "Fuck, Eames, whatever you just did, do it again."

He did, and it started a rhythm between the three of them. Push and pull and suck, until Eames couldn't stand it anymore and positioned himself to slide inside her waiting heat. Arthur came first, spilling down Ariadne's throat. He fell to the side of the bed and nuzzled her neck again, stroking her stomach lazily as he watched Eames thrust deeply into her. "Harder," he told Eames, lips curling into a smile. "Ari needs to know how sorry we are for leaving her there yesterday all alone with her allergies."

Eames shifted position so that his strokes slid deeper into her, and Ariadne groaned, head lolling to the side. Her breath quickened as she approached another peak, and Arthur cradled her as she jerked and tightened her entire body when she came. Eames grunted as he came, then carefully lowered himself on top of Ariadne, taking care not to crush her beneath his weight. "We _are_ sorry, darling. But I do believe that asshole would've tried to tempt you away from us."

Ariadne swatted the back of his head playfully. "Awesome makeup sex, so I'll forgive you. I'd never leave either of you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, well, I get possessive," Eames said, giving her cheek a kiss. She made a happy contented noise, so he did it again. "Well, I can share with that one."

"Mmm. Good."

"He's just lucky I'm okay with sharing with _him,"_ Arthur murmured, feathering kisses along Ariadne's neck.

"And you're _both_ lucky that I love you," Ariadne stated with finality. "But really? Next time we're in Zurich, we're not staying there."

"Duly noted," Arthur noted. He rubbed his face against her neck playfully, then propped himself up on his elbows to give her forehead a kiss. "Think you're up for round two?"

"And shower sex. I don't think we're exactly sorry yet," Eames added, moving to lick her bare skin.

"So you'd be sorry when we're all fucked out?" Ariadne asked, amused and running her fingers along their bodies.

"That's the general idea," Eames murmured against her skin.

Ariadne's breath caught. "Good plan."

They both set to work. There was nowhere else they needed to be.

The End


End file.
